


Hard Day

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [7]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: First of two smutlettes written for a challenge on LJ a few years ago.  Just a short bit of fun.  But I'm beginning to think I should list the Red Tie as one of the characters now.





	Hard Day

Charles sighed and rubbed the bridge of nose. It had been a rough day and he really didn't want to deal with much now that it was over. A day like today was when it was good to have limo and he didn't have to do the driving home. A thought wandered into his tired brain and he placed a quick call.

"Hello, lawyer man. Yous heading to homes now?"

"Yes, Skwisgaar. Are you home? And ready?"

"Ja, it was dat sort of days?"

"You have no idea. Dressed is fine, but no boots or shoes. In the living room."

"Ah," Skwisgaar purred over the phone. "Yous wants it interestings, ja?"

 

************************************************

Charles dropped the briefcase as he walked into the living room, beginning to pull off his red tie as he walked over to where Skwisgaar, barefoot as asked, was rising from where he had been curled up on the sofa. He was dressed causal in jeans and a sleeveless dark t-shirt. The blonde had a wicked smirk on his face as moved to Charles.

With no words, Charles just grabbed one of the taller man's wrists and pulled him into a rough kiss and then stepped back to tie the blonde's wrists together in front of him and pulled him around to the back of a chair that came up to about Skwisgaar's waist. He bent the tall blonde over the upholstered back and pulled his bound hands forward over the seat and tied the free end of the tie to the support rail on the chair's legs. He stepped back and licked his lips at the stretched out man in front of him as he undressed. 

"Ah, lawyer man, yous not leaves me likes dis?" Skwisgaar looked up at him through his hair.

"No, my captive." The older man stroked his long hair away from his face and bent down to kiss him. Then stepped around behind the chair again.

Charles worked his hands between the blonder and the chair, undid his jeans and pulled them off of him, revealing his fine, firm ass. He ran his hands over the curves of it and down his thighs and back up. One hand slipped around front again to play with the captive man's hard cock, making him moan and move his hips to get more sensation.

Skwisgaar felt Charles' hands abandon his body and he moaned in frustration. "No, Charles! Don'ts stops!"

"Ah, but it's not about what you want right now." Charles replied with a wicked tone from somewhere behind him.

"Ah, yous so mean!" Then Skwisgaar gasped from a cool sensation as Charles stroked his ass with lube. 

"Am I, my captive? Do you want me to be mean?" Charles worked his fingers in and out of the blonde, making him cry out in passion and writhe under him. He pulled his fingers free, replaced them with his cock, and pushed all the way into the bound blonde.

Skwisgaar mewed from the pain and the pleasure as Charles entered him. The older man held onto his hips for a moment before he began to pump out and in hard. The younger man responded with hip thrusts and circle rhythms that drove the other man faster.

Charles at first just threw his head back with his eyes closed to just revel in the sensations his captive gave him. Then he pulled and pushed the other's hips to bring him to his edge and over, pushing deep into him as he came, holding the blonde tight against himself as threw back his head with a cry. After a few shivering moments of bliss, the older man leaned down over his lover's back and kissed him just below his shoulder blades.

"Just a moment, my captive, and I'll be back to take care of you." He pulled away, leaving Skwisgaar still tied to the chair.

Skwisgaar wiggled, trying to get comfortable. He had no idea what Charles had planned. But it wasn't long before the older man was back and untied his hands from the chair but did not free his wrists.

Charles helped Skwisgaar stand up and waited a moment until he was steady on his feet before he heading him around to the front of the chair and pushed him down on it. "Are your wrists still comfortable?"

"Ja," Skwisgaar shook his hair from his sweaty face. "Day is fines."

"Good." Charles said. "Because now I take care of you."

He knelt in front of Skwisgaar and pushed his legs up over the arms of the chair, so that his knees rested on the arms. He then held up something for the younger man to see. "This is something meant to give you extra sensation, my captive."

It was a dildo with nubs and ridges on it and made of soft vinyl. Charles slid it into Skwisgaar's entrance, still stretched from the older man. The younger man gasped. The nubs and ridges stroked that sweet spot inside him and caused him to writhe with bliss.

Charles grinned to see his captive enjoy the new toy before he lowered his lips to the other man's cock. He went for the piercings and licked and sucked them until the younger man cried out.

"Ah! Charles!!! Yous wicked man!" The blonde panted at him. "Dat is sooo good!"

Charles looked up at him, his tongue playing with the ring on his cock and one hand still pumping the dildo in and out. "Ah, so you like this? Want more?"

"Mores? Hows can dere be morrr oooohHHH!!!" Skwisgaar groaned as Charles took his cock into his mouth and slid down his long length.

Skwisgaar became lost in the sensations of Charles' warm mouth on his cock, sucking and sliding with one hand squeezing the base and running his thumb over the piercings and the dildo pumping in and out in short thrusts, stroking and driving him finally up to his peak and over. He barely got a warning out before he came hard and deep in Charles' mouth.

Skwisgaar gasped, shuddering, as Charles slid up his cock and releasing it and then pulling the dildo out of the younger man. He just sat as Charles released his hands from the tie.

His hands free, Skwisgaar caught Charles' face and pulled him up into a deep kiss. "Yous cans always work outs bad days dat way, lawyer man, any times yous wants."


End file.
